Truth Or Dare
by cllmearay
Summary: Just a game. MinYoon, Yoonmin, KookV, Taekook, Vkook, Namjin. ( Jhope? He's mine )


Tittle : Truth or Dare ? | Author : Cllmearay | Genre : BxB | Rating : General | Oneshoot

Cast :

Kim Tae Hyung BTS

Jeon Jung Kook BTS

Kim Seok Jin BTS

Kim Nam Joon BTS

Jung Ho seok BTS

Park Ji Min BTS

Min Yoon Gi BTS

Disclaimer :

 **Don't copy and re-publish without any permission !**

* * *

Botol tersebut kembali berputar, dan menunjuk kearah sang tetua BTS, Kim Seokjin

" Yak Hyung! Truth or Dare ? "

Tanya sang leader, si pencetus permainan 'konyol' ini yang menurutnya akan membantu mereka menghabiskan malam musim dingin yang sangat dingin.

" Ugh! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya botol sialan ini menunjuk kearahku! Truth sajalah! "

Ya, permainan yang mereka mainkan saat ini adalah Truth or Dare, atau biasa disingkat ToD.

Salah satu permainan yang dimainkan oleh minimum 2 orang dan permainan ini biasa dimainkan oleh remaja, anak-anak, bahkan terkadang orang dewasa. Inti permainan ini adalah mengajukan pertanyaan pertanyaan kepada pemain dan mereka harus menjawab dengan jujur atau "truth" dan jika mereka memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan maka dipilih "dare", yaitu mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang gila, semacam tantangan. Aturan permainan tergantung dengan usia si pemain.

" Truth? Aish hyung, aku sudah kehabisan bahan pertanyaan "

Keluh Jimin, seseorang yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hyung termanisnya, Yoongi

" Jimin, angkat kepalamu dari pundakmu. Kau berat "

" Tapi aku nyaman hyung.." Jimin merajuk

" Tapi aku pegal jim.." Yoongi balas merajuk

Dengan berat hati, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ditembok belakang tubuhnya.

" Aku ada pertanyaan.." Seru seseorang, mood maker BTS, Hoseok

" Adakah salah satu dari kami yang hyung sukai.. maksudku.. em.. sesuatu seperti.. mencintainya mungkin? Kalau ada, siapa? " Lanjutnya

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, tubuh Seokjin menegang, meski hanya beberapa detik. Seokjin merasakan panas mulai menjalar dipipinya, ia menunduk. Sementara yang lain, menunggunya membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tidak terbuka.

" Ayolah hyung, tinggal katakan saja. Siapa tahu 'ia' juga menyukaimu lalu jadian dan, TARA.. kita dapat traktiran.." Seru Taehyung, yang sedari tadi belum juga mendapat giliran. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ditunjuk oleh sang pengadu nasib, botol.

" A..Aku.."

Seokjin mulai mengeluarkan suara, semua member yang sedang duduk melingkar di lantai saat ini makin merapatkan barisannya. Hening, tidak ada suara.

" Namjoon "

Lanjut Seokjin kemudian, setelah itu ia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik kedua lututnya. Ia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya saat ini –yang bisa dipastikan, sangat sangat merah-

Namjoon, sang leader terperangah. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengulas sebuah senyuman dan-

" Aku juga mencintaimu _kok_ hyung.."

-mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ruangan tersebut ramai, dan Seokjin semakin merapatkan tekukan lututnya.

" EKHM.. aku mencium aroma cinta.. " itu Jungkook, sang maknae yang baru saja memasuki umur 'legal'

" Menggantung sekali, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau jadikan kekasih ? " kali ini, Jimin yang bersuara.

" ide bagus " Dan, Namjoon menyetujuinya

" Jadilah kekasihku hyung " lanjut Namjoon

Tanpa kata-kata, Seokjin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, meski ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lutut, masih terlihat anggukan kecilnya.

" CIHUUUY.."

" TRAKTIRAAAAAN .. "

" CIYEEEEE "

Dan ruangan kembali ramai..

.

.

.

" Ayo putar lagi " kata Jimin

Satu jam setelah peristiwa resminya Namjoon dan Seokjin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kini mereka masih memainkan permainan yang sama, ToD

" Jim, aku sudah tidak punya bahan pertanyaan lagi, dan juga.. apa-apaan Taehyung? Tidak kena sama sekali " Keluh Hoseok, yang di sebut hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Namun, mereka tetap memutar botol tersebut, dan berhenti di Yoongi

" Dare "

Kata Yoongi sekenanya

" Cium aku "

Perintah kali ini, Jimin yang memberikannya –hitung hitung modus-

" WHAT ? "

Dan ruangan kembali ramai..

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

" CIUM.."

Kalau tadi Jin yang mukanya memerah, sekarang giliran Yoongi.

" Ayolah hyung, lagipula Jimin kan kekasihmu "

Kata Taehyung, sebenarnya Taehyung juga sudah bosan menunggu giliran ditunjuk, namun sudah hampir 4 jam mereka memainkan permainan ini, ia belum juga ditunjuk.

Oh iya, perlu diketahui, Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih, sejak pernyataan tidak elit dari Jimin.

" Tapi kan.."

" Cium saja, DARE hyung "

Kata Jin, dengan penekanan di kata DARE. Disebelahnya Namjoon, sang kekasih barunya tertawa sambil terus terusan merangkul Jin. Ugh, Yoongi mual melihatnya.

" Cium saja hyung.. tinggal cium apa susahnya ? "

Suara Jungkook, ikut memanas-manasi. Yoongi masih tidak mau.

" Ayolah hyung, tinggal menciumku saja "

Kali ini Jimin ikut bersuara.

Setelah 15 menit memanas-manasi Yoongi. Akhirnya Yoongi kalah, dan ia mencium Jimin –di pipi

" YAAH.. KENAPA DI PIPI ? "

Ujar kelima orang yang menyaksikannya serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda berakhirnya permainan memutar botol tersebut.

Alasan mereka sama

MEREKA PENASARAN, KENAPA SEDARI TADI HANYA TAEHYUNG YANG TIDAK KENA

Segala pertanyaan yang ada diotak mereka sudah mereka keluarkan, mulai dari hal-hal yang serius sampai hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti

" apa warna celana dalammu ? "

" kenapa kau mempunyai mata bulat? "

" apa yang kau kerjakan dikamar mandi? "

" bagaimana rasanya _kebelet_ buang air? "

" apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang melamun? "

Dan sebagainya..

Juga 'Dare' mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai agak-agak absurd sudah mereka keluarkan semuanya.

Botol kembali berhenti berputar, kali ini menunjuk Jungkook.

" Aku Truth saja "

" Apa warna kaus kakimu kook? " Tanya Namjoon, padahal sudah jelas sekali Jungkook saat ini sedang memakai kaus kaki warna Hitam

" Hitam "

Botol kembali diputar, menunjuk ke arah Namjoon

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jin-hyung malam ini ? "

Kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya. Jin menjitak kepala adiknya tersebut

" Malam ini ? Mungkin menemaninya tidur? " kata Namjoon sedikiit.. ambigu..

Botol kembali diputar..

.

.

.

.

" AKHIRNYA TAEHYUNG.. " Teriak Jimin. Semua member langsung bersujud syukur

Bayangkan saja, 6 jam tanpa henti memainkan permainan ini dan hanya satu orang yang tidak kena sama sekali.

" Dare "

" Wow, kau serius tae? Baru sekali kau ditunjuk botol sialan ini, kau langsung memilih dare? "

Hoseok angkat suara

" Ya, aku pilih Dare "

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya " Biarkan aku yang memberinya tantangan "

Semuanya setuju. Hening beberapa saat

" Jadilah pacarku " lanjut Jungkook

Semuanya terkesiap, termasuk Taehyung.

" A.. Apa apaan? "

" Dare hyung, aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku "

Taehyung bingung, tapi tidak ia sangkal, ia juga mencintai maknae-nya sejak ia jadi trainee.

" Tae? "

Taehyung merasakan pipinya menghangat, ia menunduk.

" TERIMA.. TERIMA.. TERIMA.. "

Ya, Ruangan itu kembali berisik. Bahkan lebih berisik dari tragedi Namjin tadi.

" TaeTae hyung.. jadilah pacarku.. "

Perintah Jungkook lagi

Taehyung menunduk, ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, akhirnya ia menjawab

" Baiklah, aku pacarmu "

Jungkook tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Taehyung yang wajahnya makin memerah

Sorakan kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dan permainan tersebut ditutup dengan Skinship Jungkook dan Taehyung, juga melahirkan dua pasangan baru

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" Yak ! kalian sudah berpasangan, dan hanya aku yang masih sendiri? Aish jinjja.. baiklah aku ingin tidur "

Gerutu Hoseok dan disambut suara tawa dari semuanya

.

.

 **REAL END**

* * *

Najis :'v FF apaan ini -_-

Met malem semuanyaa..

Salam sayang dari Aray/?

RnR yaaa -3-

maaf masih amatir, baru FF kedua :((

Btw, yang minta sequel Little Eyes, lagi proses ya :v


End file.
